Show Me
by Darkchild2010
Summary: Chad Danforth is one of the star players of his Basketball Team. Between work and... work he has no room for a personal life after the bad breakup with his icy ex. A chance encounter with Gabriella Montez could be the spark they both needed. AU Chella


**Show Me**

_Chapter 1_

**_Party And Bullshit_**

* * *

><p>Brisk ocean air brought a sense of relaxation over Chad Danforth as he stepped off the plane in the private air plane hanger at the Miami airport.<p>

"Good to be home right?" He heard one of his teammates, Dean Walters, say from behind him.

"Hell yeah! And in perfect time too, that snowstorm in New York was not playing!" Another teammate, Corey Graysey, chimed in as he barreled off the plane and pushed the others forward, towards the lady standing beside all of their luggage.

Chad laughed at his friends as they picked up idle conversation on their way to their bags. The 3 days in New York had been cold. It wasn't as if they weren't used to different climate changes, but it was pretty easy to miss the warm Miami air.

After the team got their bags and made their way through the airport, they steeled themselves for the mayhem that would most likely erupt upon their spotting. They were hoping to be incognito, but you tend to notice a group of guys towering over you who just so happen to be your Basketball team.

The security was in place and their trek through the Airport was slightly mild due to the early morning hour. Once outside they all parted into their respective limousines and took off to their homes. Chad sighed in exhaustion as he ran his hands through his curly mane, slightly massaging his head as he did so. At the moment the only thing on his mind was a hot shower and curling up into his bed to get some sleep before the lunchtime practice with the team. They had 2 days to prepare for a visit from the New Jersey Narwhals so practice would be grueling.

Somehow in the span of the hour long drive to his house, he fell asleep unbeknownst to himself until he woke up. "Hey Richard, how's the family?" He rubbed his eyes to keep the sleep at bay for a while.

The partition between them was partly lowered, and Richard lowered it all the way upon hearing the question. "Miranda's doing good. Still a pain in my ass with her constant cravings." They both laughed and continued talking for the remaining ride. Within 20 minutes they were parked in front of his medium sized mansion and with a mirthful goodbye Richard took off through the curving bend to exit the driveway the way he came.

"Welcome home Sir." One of his employees greeted as he offered to pick up the suitcase while Chad hefted up his duffel.

"Thanks Artie. Not too many things got broken in the wild party you all threw, I hope." Chad said with a laugh as they walked up the 4 steps to get to the double doors of the house, that was held open by 2 maids.

Artie laughed and shook his head. "Not too much, but we did have to replace a toilet or two."

Chad couldn't stop the loud laughter that escaped his throat. He had shown his workers a few of the House Party movies and they all thought it was hilarious.

Chad greeted all the staff members who were still awake to see him home that night. They had a few minutes of easy banter before he bid them goodnight and trekked up the marble stairs to get to the second floor. Making his way down the carpeted hallway towards his room he took the time to run over what needed to be done for the day ahead. So far all he could think of was practice and possibly calling his mom like he promised a week ago.

The routine was always the same. He dropped his duffel bag to the floor and pulled out a pair of boxers and a black wife beater from the drawer. He put his keys, cellphone and watch on his nightstand and walked to the other side of the room to get to his own personal bathroom. Once he turned the water on to his liking he took the time to sit down on his bed and slowly take off his clothes. Looking around the room and taking in how quiet his house was, really didn't sit well with him. There was something missing….

_A woman perhaps. How long can you shelter yourself Danforth? _

Chad sighed at his inner voice. He hated when it was right. After the split with his ex, he buried himself in his job and his teammates, which essentially still meant his job. 3 months was a long enough time to shut yourself off from the world emotionally. Another sigh passed through his lips…maybe it was time. The thought frightened him a bit and he decided to think about this some other time. It was late…or early… whichever way you looked at it, and he was too jetlagged and too exhausted to psychoanalyze himself at the moment.

Feeling slightly dejected and all the way tired, he stripped off the remainder of his clothes and locked himself in his bathroom to the shower he desperately needed.

* * *

><p>"You're starting to worry me."<p>

Gabriella Montez rolled her eyes at her friend with a smile on her face. She flipped her long curly hair from out of her eyes as she sat back down on the couch. "I'm just saying that he's so over hyped. I find nothing remotely attractive about Brad Pitt. Sorry." The shrugging of her shoulders seemed to make Angela more annoyed.

"I just don't get it. You need your brain checked out."

"So sorry… didn't mean to offend your husband. How long have you two been together now?" Gabriella replied sarcastically.

Her friend just stared at her for a few moments before they both started to giggle uncontrollably. Angela made her way to the couch and leaned on her friend's shoulders. "I don't think we should drink so much Champagne again."

Gabriella tried stifling another giggle before she attempted to answer. "I agree. Definitely should've stopped at bottle 2."

"Nah give us more credit than that. Bottle 4 should have been the last." Angela laughed once more before she pulled herself up and stood on wobbly legs. "I'm going to hit the hay now. You should do the same."

"Roger Gotcha!" Gabriella said with a salute as she pulled herself up as well.

Angela burst into a fit of giggles again and Gabriella couldn't help but smirk as her blonde haired friend swayed. "That didn't even make sense to me."

After another fit of giggles between them, the two parted ways to their separate bedrooms. Gabriella closed her door with her foot and propelled herself forward so she could fall on her bed. Her eyes caught the red lights of her clock and groaned. She had work at 9 and there was no way she would be in any shape to do any typing. According to her clock she only had 5 hours, and that was barely enough time. She was so calling in sick…

Suddenly with a lurch Gabriella had to fight back the upcoming bile. There was no way she was going to allow herself to throw up. The thought was too disgusting to even entertain at this point in time. She hoped the next time Angela had a bad breakup, she would be wise enough to decline the drinking party of despair. It wasn't until she was sure the urge to vomit passed, that she fell asleep.

The ringing of the phone brought her out of her cool sleeping haven. She pulled herself up from the bed but the feeling of weakness forced her to turn over on her back instead. Luckily there was no pounding in her head but the ringing of the phone was sure not helping to keep up the pattern. Luckily the answer service picked up and Gabriella groaned and threw her covers back over her head.

_"Angie! Gabby! I'm sorry about not being able to make it last night but I will see you both tonight. I'll be picking you up at 8 so be ready. We're going to eat and then we're hitting a club so dress accordingly. Love you bitches! Oh and by the way …"_

There was a loud buzzing noise that blared through the machine and caused Gabriella to sit upright in her bed.

_"That's for being hung-over and still asleep. Get those asses in gear!"_ There was the sound of her laughter before she hung up and Gabriella forced her body out of the bed to open her door and lean against the door frame.

"That bitch can be a bitch sometimes." Angela's voice from the living room almost startled Gabriella enough to jump, but she instead ended up covering her heart and glaring at her roommate.

"Scare the shit out of me why don't you."

Angela chuckled as if it would hurt her ears to laugh. "Sorry. Well… it's 4:30 in the afternoon… did you call out yet?"

Gabriella groaned as she rushed over to the phone and began dialing her boss's private line. The story of her being sick was believable since she sounded like shit. Luckily her boss seemed to think she was on her death bed and told her to rest for the weekend and he would see her bright and early Monday morning.

"Now that that's over I suggest we put ourselves together. Dancing with Julie can only mean we need all the energy we can get."

Gabriella laughed in agreement and headed towards her bedroom. "I call shower first. You can make the coffee." As Gabriella pulled out what she would need for her shower, she couldn't help but let her mind drift to what tonight might bring. Hopefully it wouldn't end up with her feeling sick to her stomach again.

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious." Chad said in slight shock. Him and 3 of his teammates were holding a conversation as they walked out of the locker room after practice. Dean had been telling Chad and Corey about the latest incident with his girlfriend.<p>

"I'm completely serious. She ripped all of my suits to shreds and kept going on and on about some bullshit ass rumor going on about me and some cheerleader in New York. It was fucking nuts." Dean threw his hat on as they approached the exit to the Basketball arena while he shook his head in disbelief.

"You want us to talk to her man? She shouldn't be on those stupid websites believing everything she comes across." Corey said with genuine concern for his friend.

"Word. I'd be in Canada with an ex circus performer with 2 kids right now if everything they said was true." Chad laughed causing them all to share in mirth brought from the current situation. To think anyone would believe half of the nonsense posted about them truly blew his mind.

Dean stopped at his car since it was the first one of the three near them. "You guys should come out with me tonight. I feel like doing something and since Coach pushed back tomorrow's practice, it's not like we have to get up early or anything."

Chad was on the brink of denying the offer when Corey gave him a playful punch in the arm. "Hell yeah we're going. I'm picking the place cause you losers wouldn't know a happening club if it landed on your heads. Danforth, no fucking excuses. The moping ends here!"

The look on Corey's face held no room for argument and Chad had to come to the conclusion that his friend was right. It was time to get out there and have some fun. "Yeah okay fine. As long as it doesn't end like that bar fight in Boston."

Dean and Corey shared a hearty laugh at the mention of the incident and high fived each other with huge grins on their faces. "That night was the BEST! But we'll try to keep it tame for you okay, Nancy?"

Chad punched Corey in the arm at the jab and turned to head to his car. "Yeah, yeah! See you guys tonight, hit me on the cell with the details." He called over his shoulder. He heard their replies as he stopped at his dark blue Jeep and pulled his keys from his pockets. It wasn't long until he was on the road and listening to his iPod on his car speakers. The ringing of his car phone took him from the zone he had erected around himself and with two quick hands movements the radio was off and the speaker phone was on.

"Hello."

"_You said you would call." _

Chad kept the groan on the inside because he knew his mother would hear if he didn't. "Mom I was going to call you as soon as I got home from practice, I'm sorry." He stopped at a red light and leaned back in his chair.

"_If you say so. I just wanted to let you know your sister's baby shower will be next month on the 10__th__. Please be there." _

"Of course I'll be there mom. How's Jackie doing?" He leaned forward once more since the light turned green and continued his drive toward his house. He was actually curious how his sister was doing. He hadn't seen her since the last time he was back home in Vermont and she had only been 3 months then.

"_Fine, she's getting bigger by the day now, she misses you though. We all do." _

The guilt she was trying to lay on him was heavy. With a sigh he looked at the phone for a second as if he was looking at her. He focused back on the road before he answered. "Yeah I miss you all too. I'm sorry, everything has just been so hectic."

"_Is Sharpay giving you trouble?" _

The mention of that name was enough to almost make him slam his foot down on the breaks. "Me and her are over mom and I don't want to talk about it or her ever again."

His mom was quiet for a long pause and Chad was grateful that he could see the long private road that led to his Mansion's front gates. _"I'm sorry that I even brought her up then. You will try and call us more often right? Your father is at the office right now, but I'm sure he'd want to talk to you tomorrow." _

Chad pulled out his small sensor that was on his key ring. He used his left hand to put it against the panel on the short and thin pillar a few feet from the sparkling silver gates. There was 2 beeps confirming his access and the gates opened with quick ease. "Sure mom. I'll call him tomorrow before I head to practice. I have to go now. I love you mom."

"_I love you too Chad." _They hung up from each other and Chad pulled his car up to the stairs. Collecting his things he stepped out of the Jeep and walked up to get inside the house. He had a lot of things to do in preparation for the night ahead. Even though whenever he goes out with Corey and Dean nothing could possibly prepare you for what was in store… he was hoping tonight would have a different outcome, but then again, he always did.

* * *

><p>The line to club <em><strong>Elixxcer<strong>_ was almost like the line to get into a sold out concert. Gabriella in all of her 24 years had never seen so many people dressed to kill. Of course, there were some who missed the mark and one in particular that was causing Julie to snicker.

"Not nice." Gabriella sing-songed causing Angela's lips to curl in a smile.

"Maybe not, but it's still funny. I hope you girls don't think we're waiting on this line." Julie laughed. Her red hair was in curls tonight, and her black dress clung perfectly to her body. She wasn't that gifted in the back area, but her breasts were a comfortable D which made up for it completely. With a sway to her hips that Gabriella could never pull off without feeling ridiculous, Julie walked up to the door man and flashed him a smile.

"If we get in just like that, do you know how angry these people will be." Angela said in a whisper to Gabriella.

With a quick glance around Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "On the bright side, I'm sure not all of them will even be permitted inside."

"Hey Big Mac, how's Amy?" Julie said to the door man.

The tall guy looked down at Julie and his face instantly broke out of the stoic expression and warmed with a smile. "Ju-Ju looking good. Amy's fine, she loved the birthday sweets. The wife is looking to buy a lot more." Julie had a candy shop that had started gaining popularity the past 4 months. Her line of sweets we perfectly packaged and themed individually for each customer and each occasion that she was called upon.

"That's great, she's one of my favorite customers. Give me a call tomorrow and we'll set something up." They gave a pound to each other before he opened the doors and allowed them inside. And just like that, they walked in and headed straight for the bar.

"It must be cool to know the bouncer to a club as popular as this." Angela said raising her voice to be heard over the loud music of the club.

"It's all part of knowing the rules of the game and playing it well." Julie flashed a confident smile as she walked over to the bar and whistled to catch the bartenders attention.

The bartender that came over was gorgeous. His tight black shirt was rolled up at the sleeves and his black hair was spiked on top of his head. His eyes were a piercing green and his tanned complexion did him wonders. "Sweetie. How are you?" He said with a smile as him and Julie air kissed.

"Great darling. I'm making up for missing a girl sap party last night. My friend over here just kicked her sorry fiancé to the curb and she needs a damn good drink to kick off the night."

The bartender laughed and shared a knowing look with Julie. "I see. I know just the thing, coming right up, don't worry I'll bill your tab."

"Thanks Antonio." Julie said with a smile. When she turned back to her two friends she had a satisfied glint in her eyes. "Ready for a bomb night ladies?"

Gabriella laughed nervously and did a mental shake. She needed to relax. She rarely let herself enjoy being a young woman just having fun and she felt that tonight should be the night to finally stop the cycle. It was time to let loose and enjoy a good night with her two best friends. "I'm ready!" She declared with a whoop and a smile.

Angela threw her head back and laughed. "You had me when you said drinks!"

At that moment Antonio came back with three cups of peach colored drinks. "I set you and your friends up in the VIP section. Sergio will show you which booth is yours."

Julie thanked him and led the way towards the VIP section. Gabriella could see how well the night had already kicked off, it could only get better from here.

* * *

><p>The laughter in the car had gotten pretty loud. After sharing jokes, jabs, and stories over dinner Chad, Dean and Corey were in great spirits as Corey drove towards the club of his choice.<p>

Dean leaned forward from the back of Corey's Cadillac and turned his head to the driver. "Where the hell are you taking us bro?"

"The hottest club my man. They are notorious for only letting in the hottest chicks, plus they are used to celebrities so no one would make too much of a big deal… well… maybe." Corey laughed at the last part as he made a right turn.

"I take it you go there often." Chad said with a chuckle and shake of his head as he watched the passing streets through his passenger side window.

"Sometimes. But it really is a jumping spot." Corey made a left and pulled to a stop in front of a club. _**Elixxcer **_The name was emitting purplish-blue light and the line in front of it was as long. Very long. When they stepped out, they heard a squeal from one of the ladies on the line.

Corey threw his shades on and fixed the collar of his blue button down shirt. Chad self-consciously fixed a gaze down to his own apparel. He was wearing black shoes, black jeans and a white button down that stayed open, revealing his white wife beater. His washboard abs were pretty evident and the short sleeves of his shirt showed off his toned and cut arms. He wasn't overly big, but he was just the right amount of muscle and dreamy physical fitness that had every girl on the line staring at him as if he was a piece of meat about to be served up.

A valet came over immediately and handled Corey's car. After they were finished the three men walked over to the front entrance and was quickly ushered inside the club. "Have a good night Misters Graysey, Danforth and Walters." All three men recited their thanks and Corey slipped the Doorman a 100 dollar bill. Before they stepped all the way into the club a man walked up to them.

"Hello I'm Sergio and I'll be showing you your VIP booth." The man's sandy brown hair was parted on both sides and his Italian accent was evident in every word he spoke. They followed him through the club to the second floor where the VIP booths stood on a wide and long balcony that overlooked the entire club. There were 15 booths in total on the floor and they were all about 5 feet from each other. Anyone at the bar or on the dance floor could see who was upstairs in the booths which made Chad a little self conscious. You would think he was used to being a celebrity since he had been in the spotlight for 2 years now, but it never felt like something he could get used to and at times it shocked him just how many people knew him by face.

"Tell the man what you want guys. Sergio I'll take a Jack dry with a round of Bud for us all."

Dean slid into the middle of the booth with Chad to his right and Corey to his left. "I'll have a rum and coke."

"Same for me." Chad piped in as he settled into the plush seat. "I'm not going to lie… I love this setup they have going."

"I told you it's nice." Corey said bobbing his head to the current song playing.

"Look at that honey right there." Dean said directing his friends to the dance floor.

"Which one?" Corey joked.

"The one in the green mini skirt. It's almost like she's putting on a show for me." Dean was practically beaming.

"And you see… it's shit like this that makes Tracy's paranoia understandable." Chad said with a shake of his head, causing his curls to bounce around.

Corey laughed and nodded his head in agreement. "He's right bro. You got a lady at home, save those live ones for me and Danforth."

Dean turned his attention from the dance floor and reached for his pocket that began to vibrate. When he glanced at the screen on his cell phone he looked up and glared at his friends. "Thanks for mentioning the devil cause she's calling right now. As if throwing a pot at my head a couple of hours ago wasn't enough, she plans on making my ears bleed." As he was powering off his cell Sergio came back with a tray that held their drinks. "Right on time." Dean complimented as he grabbed his rum and coke and took a big gulp.

Corey and Chad could only laugh as they too began to take a sip of their drinks. "Drink up boys. I plan on hitting the dance floor." Corey smiled as he knocked back his Jack and made a satisfied sound as if his thirst had finally been quenched.

Following suit Dean and Chad both knocked back their drinks as well. When they were done Corey raised his beer in the air and gave his friends a look. "To a night of total fucking abandon!"

Chad and Dean chuckled as they rose their beers and chimed in. Clinking the bottles they threw back their first gulp and began surveying the dance floor as they started conversation on how many numbers they could get tonight. It was then that he saw her. She was dancing in the middle of two other women, but his eyes were drawn to her. She was wearing a pink dress that stopped a few inches above her knees. Her head was thrown back, exposing a length of neck that seemed to be illuminated by the strobe lights above her. Her black hair fell in soft curls as she threw her head forward and continued dancing in a rhythm that had him hypnotized.

"Lets hit the dance floor fellas." Chad said as he downed his beer and slammed the empty bottle to the table with a soft thud. He didn't even look to see if they were following him, but he couldn't miss the opportunity to possibly work up the nerve to dance with the girl who caught his eye. With every step he steeled himself, if he did anything tonight, he would make sure it would be to talk to her at least once.

* * *

><p>The music seemed to pulsate through every pore in her body. She could feel it through her veins or maybe it was those 4 drinks coursing through her. Throughout the night guys came up to ask Gabriella and her friends to dance, only half were accepted. For the first time in a long time Gabriella felt as if she was actually having fun, the lift in her heart was so amazing and intoxicating she was glad the night was nowhere near conclusion.<p>

"I'm going to get something from the bar, be right back." Angela called to the two women. When they nodded that they heard her, she made her way off the dance floor.

"Hey, be cool but that guy that I told you was staring at you from the balcony is coming over. He's eye candy for sure, don't blow this Ella." Julie said with an encouraging smile.

Gabriella did a twirl and in turn spun Julie. It was then that she saw the attractive guy walking over to her, his body swaying to the beat as he did. His hair was so poofy that she wanted to run her fingers through it. His lightly browned skin looked so attractive to her and she could tell from the form fitting wife beater that his body was to die for. How could she fuck this up? Easily, but she would try damned hard not to. She allowed herself to be spun back around by Julie and she flashed her a smile. "Oh I'm definitely going to hit this one out of the park." She wasn't sure where the new found confidence came from so she was going to chalk it up to the liquor she had consumed.

The song changed to something slightly faster and Gabriella adjusted her moves accordingly. The loud techno music made her feel alive and the added curiosity towards the tall and handsome stranger was adding tingles of electricity throughout her body.

Suddenly she felt a hard male body standing behind her moving to the beat as she was. The surge of electricity increased tenfold and she turned around with a smile on her face. The smile she was greeted with almost took her breath away.

"I'm Chad!"

"Gabriella!" She slid her arms up his neck and continued to dance but with added moves she believed to be sexy enough for him to not lose interest. His hands slid to her hips and the sway of their bodies seemed to amp up with the added contact with each other.

They danced for 2 songs until Gabriella pulled him off the dance floor and headed up to the VIP booth. As she passed Sergio she told him to bring her a long island iced tea and Chad asked for rum straight. Gabriella brought him to her booth and they sat down across from each other.

"I hope I didn't startle you too much when I came up to you." Chad said giving her a semi sheepish look.

"Not at all. It was quite…. Exhilarating." Gabriella smiled across the table at him. "So… what prompted that?"

"I saw a breathtakingly beautiful woman and decided that I couldn't possibly let her leave tonight without at least getting her name." His answer was so genuine she couldn't stop the blush even if she tried.

"A charmer and a good dancer. You're just full of tricks aren't you?"

Sergio took that time to set their drinks down but before they could take a sip each of their respective parties were climbing up the stairs, and upon noticing each other it only took an encouraging wave from both Gabriella and Chad to have everyone walk over to the booth and slide in. Gabriella and Chad were pushed together in the middle while on Chad's left sat Angela and Dean. On Gabriella's right was Corey and Julia.

After Corey motioned for Sergio and ordered 3 champagne bottles and a round of shots for the table, they all began introducing themselves. After a few minutes of initial awkwardness everyone relaxed enough to joke around and test the waters before Sergio and another man brought their orders on a platter with a bucket of ice that had 3 bottles of Chardonnay nestled.

The rest of the night erupted into loud laughter and talk that sometimes involved certain members of the group to have side talks. Gabriella was enjoying herself and she was glad Chad decided to get a dance with her. After they were down to one champagne bottle they all decided to hit the dance floor. On their way to find a dancing spot a few girls had quickly moved toward the three men and asked for autographs. After they each got one a bouncer came by and escorted the ladies out of the club.

"What was that all about? Are you guys famous or something?" Angela asked Dean with a laugh as she played with the collar of his shirt. His arms tightened around her waist while he nodded his head.

"We're on the basketball team my dears." Corey said with a chuckle as he twirled in his spot and pulled Julie to him.

Gabriella laughed at the antics of her impromptu posse and gave Chad a raised eyebrow. "And you're telling us 2 hours later why?"

"Because it's nice to be a regular guy every now and again." Dean piped up.

Chad nodded his head in agreement and offered his hand to Gabriella. When she took it, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "Your hair smells nice."

Gabriella giggled and looked up at him, his coffee colored eyes looked magnificent in the strobe lights. "And you, my handsome new friend, are drunk."

"That may be true. But I'm glad it's with you."

She couldn't help but giggle again. "You're rhyming, you must be wasted!" She twirled around as the song changed and flashed a curious look over at her friends. Angela was practically trying to grind on Dean while Corey was kissing on Julie's neck. The whole scene seemed surreal, to think they were carrying on with Basketball Stars this whole time with no knowledge. She was actually glad, that way Chad knew she genuinely found him interesting enough to spend a couple of hours with without the added knowledge of his career.

"So will I be lucky enough to get your number my dear?" Chad pulled her closer to his dancing body, being sure not to let his hands fall too low down her back.

"You just might be Mr. Danforth." She had picked up his last name since Corey called him that more than his first.

Chad smiled and suddenly created space between them. "Uh-oh! Robot!" He said as he started doing robot moves to the song playing that was mixed with the famous Jackson 5 song.

"Ohhhhh! Lets hit it!" Corey said with a laugh as he joined Chad in his dance moves. Pretty soon all three boys were having a mock robot dance off and Gabriella and her friends could do nothing but laugh at the amusing sight.

"Angie! You do remember that Dean said he had a girlfriend right?" Gabriella said leaning as far back to reach ear shot of her friend without the guys overhearing.

"Yeah he also said she was a bitch. I'm not forcing him to do anything. But… I'll try and cool it down if it will make you happy."

"Like she should talk. I see the way you're carrying on with Chad." Julie said with a snicker.

"Yeah? Well at least I'm not being groped on the dance floor." Gabriella shot back with a smirk. After a few seconds all three began to laugh and turned their attention back to the boys who were beckoning them to come and join them.

"I swear if one of us don't get lucky tonight, there really is no god." Julie said as she nudge the other two in the direction of the men and made her way to Corey.

* * *

><p>It was definitely the pounding headache that woke Chad up the next morning. He didn't even bother to open his eyes because he could tell, by the bright tone of the room, that he had forgot to draw the curtain last night. Not like forgetting anything surprised him since he remembered the amount of alcohol he consumed last night. Luckily he could practically recall the whole night…well… most of the night. He still wasn't too sure how he got home. It was obvious he didn't drive or he'd be getting scrapped off the road somewhere right now, but then again, how did he know he hadn't died and gone to heaven? There was certainly a bright ass light shining in his face. <em>No…Heaven wouldn't curse you with a hangover. <em>Chad groaned and reached over to cover his face with his comforter but instead his left hand hit a body. _**A body! **_

Chad's eyes sprang open and he turned his head to see curly black hair splayed out on the pillow. The beautiful face that peeked out at him from underneath the comforter was almost enough to shock his socks off. _Gabriella? Did we…? _

Chad sat up slowly and allowed his eyes to drink in her form and smell her scent while he searched his brain for the answer to this morning surprise. _What the hell happened last night that I don't remember? _

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter will be up soon. This story just popped into my head as I was revisiting my Chella love. Hope you like it, please R&R.


End file.
